


Heat - Obey Me

by Wingedeyelinermaiven



Series: Devildom Consort Series [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Lucifer in demon form, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedeyelinermaiven/pseuds/Wingedeyelinermaiven
Summary: Rosa doesn't quite understand why Lucifer is avoiding her.  She finds out the HARD way.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Devildom Consort Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040346
Comments: 38
Kudos: 362





	Heat - Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

> This porn with little to no plot is for a beautiful artist who inspires me a great deal with her art. Aurora Archangel this one's meant for you!

**Heat**

_This is dedicated to Aurora Archangel and her wonderful art.  
  
  
  
_

Rosa laid in her bed, undoing her hair from its braided confines. She smoothed out the dark brown tresses as she contemplated Lucifer’s strange behavior. In the last three months of their relationship since the ball where he’d all but declared himself; she’d spent almost every night in his bed. Recently, he’d become distant, so much so that he’d told her he wishes to sleep alone. She wasn’t concerned over that; she did it herself plenty of times. He often did not sleep and did a great deal of work in his room so instead of disrupting his schedule, she slept in her room. 

This was different, he wasn’t calling her, not returning her messages at his usual speed. To say that she was concerned was an understatement. After going through what they had as a couple; he vowed to try to be more open with her and this was unlike him. Lucifer did not go back on his word. That was one of the reasons she loved him. If he didn’t love her; he wouldn’t say he did. She looked at the clock, it was almost time for her to get ready for class. She let out a frustrated sigh and sat up. She took up her DDD, nope, no reply from him. 

Rosa frowned as she jumped out of bed and went to shower. She undressed and slipped into the shower after getting it to the temperature she desired. She soaked her hair first as she wondered what could be going on. He clearly wasn’t going to tell her, which was strange. Rosa figured she would have to get it out of someone else. Her mind settled on Satan. If anyone would tell her truth of Lucifer without thinking of consequences it was, he. She finished her shower and got out, drying off, lotioning up her body before putting on her uniform. She was in the process of putting her hair in a high ponytail when she heard a knock on her door. 

She slipped into her knee-high black boots and walked to the door to see Mammon at her door. “Hey Mammon, good morning!” she said happily after he leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the lips. 

“Morning, darlin’,” he said with a charming smile. His disheveled good looks were always beautiful to see. His smile just wrapped up the package that was him. 

“What brings you to my door today?” she asked with a grin. He normally waited for her in the dining room to talk to her about what he had planned. Normally she didn’t join in, though sometimes the idea of some mischievous fun was far too tempting to turn down. 

“So, err, Lucifer asked me to take you to school today and have breakfast there,” he said rather nervously, which was unlike him. Mammon was only nervous when his schemes were caught out, or when Lucifer was on his ass; clearly, that wasn’t the case right now. 

“Okay, I don’t have a problem with that, but why is he…Mammon, why is he avoiding me? What is going on? Did I do something wrong that he’s too angry to talk to me about?” she asked, her expression one of genuine confusion. Mammon seemed to shuffle his weight as he contemplated what to say. 

“Is it really that bad?’ she asked aghast. Did she insult him that badly?

“Nah, no, babe, that, that isn’t the case. You see, he, err, he, see we, man, I can’t do it! You’ll have to ask one of the others, okay!” he said with a blush so profound she wondered how bad this subject could be. 

“Honey, you hardly ever do this with me anymore, we’re friends, and I don’t judge you,” she said kindly. 

Mammon groaned as he ran a hand through his hair, “Oh fuck, sugar, I’m sorry, I just-I just can’t, you’re so sweet, but I can’t, ask, ask Satan when you see him at the school, alright?” he said in exasperation, clearly wanting to drop the matter altogether. 

Rosa nodded, “Okay, that’s fine. I won’t press anymore, okay?” she set a hand on his chest in reassurance. 

Mammon let out a sigh, “Thank, darlin’, really, come on, let’s go to the school and get some breakfast, okay?” he took her hand as she closed the door behind her, having grabbed her bookbag from near the door before stepping out.

They walked hand in hand out of the House of Lamentation and made their way to the school. 

“So everyone’s been nicer to you?” Mammon asked as they made their way down a stoned path.

Rosa’s brown eyes twinkled as they met his blue/gold ones. “Yes, they have! I’m honestly shocked, what did Lu do? Tell ‘em he’d string them all up around the school to add to the aesthetic?” she asked making Mammon chortle. 

“Oh shit, I have to tell him that later,” he laughed. 

“Seriously, what did he tell them?” she demanded with a laugh. 

“I have no idea, but he must have gotten involved because if you’re being left alone, it had to be an intervention of his level,” Mammon suggested as they deviated down the path to cut through a field to reach the school faster. 

“Well, it certainly makes the most sense. Gosh, I’m hungry,” she lamented as after a few more minutes they arrived at the school. 

“Ugh, exams suck,” he growled as he heard several students talking about them. 

Rosa nodded, “I feel ya there, come on, let’s hurry and get to eat!” she said, pulling him along now toward the café. 

They both ate in relative silence as they seemed to both be occupied with their phones. She figured she may as well ask Satan if he was available to have a conversation before school started. Satan replied quickly enough and told her he’d meet her in the library. She smirked, of course he would meet her there. 

“Okay Mammon, I’m gonna go meet Satan, I’ll see you later okay?” she leaned over and kissed him on his left cheek before taking up her book back and headed toward the exit. 

Mammon waved her off as he continued to eat. 

Rosa made a bee line to the library, she wanted to know what was going on with her _Rey_ something about it didn’t sit right. He was near the help desk, directing a student toward some resources for a mid-term paper they were apparently writing. She waited for him to finish before greeting him. 

“Hey, Satan!” she said quietly. 

He leaned down and kissed her lips, “Hello, beautiful, what’s so urgent you needed to talk to me before class?” he asked with a hint of concern in his eyes. 

She motioned toward one of the study room nearby. She wanted privacy when she asked him. He nodded and followed her into the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door and asked, “What’s going on?”

“It’s about Lucifer. He’s been completely shutting me out, not returning calls, not talking to me much, what is going on?”

Satan sighed, “Of course, he didn’t tell you. Ugh, I shouldn’t say a thing because this is his mess, but it isn’t exactly fair to you. Very well, he isn’t avoiding you because he doesn’t want to be around you. He’s avoiding you because he’s going into what is commonly known as a heat cycle,” his cheeks had grown pink as he’d spoken. 

“Wait, what? A…he’s going into estrus? He’s going into heat. So, he doesn’t want me around him when he would technically need me the most?” she asked with a look of confusion. She was shocked, she hadn’t considered that demons went through such cycles, but to be fair, she knew little of demons to begin with. 

“We are not gentle during those seasons, Rosa. He will be violent in his taking of you and will not be taking no for an answer. He is trying to spare you that.”

“So, is he going to have someone _else_ help him?” she demanded, the anger that caused was far hotter than she thought it would be. 

Satan shrugged, “Possibly, maybe, I don’t know, but, that’s really up to him. It is painful to deny the urges, I’ll tell you that much.”

Rosa took in a cleansing breath before releasing it and saying, “Thank you for letting me know, Satan. I guess I best get to class, you’re a sweetheart, thank you for letting me know,” she leaned in and gave him a kiss. He wasn’t that much taller than her so she could kiss him without having to look up. 

He smirked, “You’re welcome, beautiful. I’ll see you at home,” he replied as he touched her face before releasing her and opening the door. 

Rosa left the library in a hurry, as it was almost time for classes to start. It didn’t matter though; her mind was already on Lucifer. She sat through her first class, a class she normally enjoyed, but she couldn’t focus. She couldn’t come to terms with it. She supposed she should trust his need to control himself. He clearly cared about her enough not to expose her. At the same time, she felt slighted because he didn’t _want_ her to know. She pursed her lips as she packed up after the class. 

Rosa made her way to her next class, though she stopped when she noticed Lucifer some fifty feet from her. He was talking to another student, a winged demonic girl. She suppressed her need to go to him; he didn’t want to talk to her now, and she wasn’t going to beg for attention. She’d suffered through a relationship like that once; never again. She shook her head and made her way toward her class. 

Her potion’s class helped her cope with her anger, as it allowed her to hyper focus on making sure she didn’t blow the classroom up. Rosa was so focused on her work that she’d almost missed the conversation going on behind her. 

_“Yeah, apparently he asked her to help him deal with his heat, apparently the human can’t take it,”_ so said the whispering demons behind her. 

Rosa’s anger grew, but she remained focused on her work. On the inside, she was hellfire. Oh, she would have something to say about this once she cooled down enough to write out a message. She looked up at the clock, she had about twenty minutes left in her class. That was nothing, she surmised. She could do it. 

Twenty minutes later, her potion receiving a passing mark and some praise from her instructor, she packed up, cleaned up her station and was on her way. She picked up her book bag and headed out of the classroom. She needed to go to the Palace now and take care of the messages. She had an hour before she had to be there, so she figured she would go back to the House, change into her normal clothes and go run those errands. The uniform was not the most flattering on her, she much preferred her own clothes. 

She was out of the school and on her way before she thought to look for one of the Lords’ to go with her. Rosa was well beyond being concerned. She stalked back to the house, so angry she didn’t even acknowledge anyone as she headed up to her room. 

She stepped into her room, tossed her bag aside and started to undress after closing the door. She picked out a royal blue tank top, black denim, a military styled blazer that was fitted to her body. She slipped on another pair of boots, these over the knee with a gold button detail going down each boot. 

She made sure her hair was smoothed out before she added some makeup. She wasn’t about to look like trash when going to the palace especially when she was feeling like a bat out of hell. Rosa finished, picked up her phone and DDD before taking up her keys and walking to her door. 

She opened the door to see Lucifer about to knock. She stiffened but said nothing at first. She then figured it was best to get it out of the way, “Yes?” she asked coldly.

Lucifer could tell she was livid. Her face hid little, especially so when she wasn’t trying to hide anything. She was furious with him for ignoring her no doubt. “I came to explain why it is I will be ignoring you.”

“No need, I asked Satan, he told me, excuse me, I have to get back to the palace and have about twenty minutes to get there,” she said coldly closing the door behind her, and weaving her way passed him. 

“Stop, turn around, we are not finished,” he said tersely, as he waited for her to do just that. 

Rosa turned around and gave him such a narrowed look he hardly recognized her, “No, we are done talking for now. You have someone else to go and talk to about your little problem, since apparently, I wasn’t worthy enough to get a fucking explanation, prior to you cutting me out. So, please, continue, I have shit to do,” she retorted spinning on her heel and walking off without saying another word. 

Lucifer stared after her. She was jealous, profoundly so. Though he had sensed hurt as well, for not telling her sooner. He sighed, he handled that badly, but he never made a promise to keep her as his only partner, had he? That explanation did little to ease the feeling in his chest. He turned on his heel and decided to ignore it. His cycle was nearly upon him and being that close to her had done things to his need to mate. He was wound tight, he could mate with the demon girl, and then be done with it. 

Rosa made it to the palace in time, walking up the steps just as Barbatos opened the door. She smiled at him and shook her head, “You always know when I’ll get here…”

“You are punctual, a trait I admire, and appreciate. Thank you,” he said with a slight bow of his head before motioning her toward the antechamber where she would get her messages. 

She got to work, trying to ignore the fury within her, and ignore any thoughts of him. She had to set some boundaries, clearly. Communication was everything and if he decided he would do this instead; she would distance herself from him, no matter how much it hurt her heart to do it. With that last thought she got to working. 

She went about the school first, dropping off messages to students who were still in class. She then proceeded to finish up with the ones who were meant for the House. Those were her last messages for the day. She’d received a text from Barbatos telling her so. Rosa then decided she would get something to eat, and then go lounge in her room. She felt like reading tonight; anything to keep her from thinking too much. 

Lucifer started from his sleep, he looked around and remembered he was nude and on his bed. He’d fallen asleep at a time he hadn’t planned on it. He’d showered and then decided to lay down to answer some messages before getting dressed again. He was supposed to meet with Deidra before they’d come to his bedroom. He’d fallen asleep instead, he figured it would be rude to expect her to come now, but he could tell his cycle was starting, and it was bound to get worse. 

He looked at Rosa’s last message before their argument.

_I hope you’re alright, I’m just worried. You talk to me about almost everything, and I just don’t know what I should do? Maybe we were going too fast? I understand if that’s the case, I haven’t exactly been in a long-term relationship in a while. Just let me know, and I can give you the space you need, but, this, I don’t know, I just feel dropped. If that’s the case, I’d rather you simply tell me. It would hurt a whole lot less._

Lucifer closed his eyes. The familiar yearning was back. The one he’d felt before she’d accepted him. He should have replied then; now it was far too late. He could have explained it, made her understand, and it was clear she’d been willing to. Then she no doubt heard from those girls at the school about his plans. He winced. He fucked up, again. She was right, being in a relationship like this was difficult to manage after going without anything of the kind for so long. 

He set his DDD aside and covered his face with both hands. He’d all but pushed her further away than he’d intended. 

That was his last thought before a build up of energy began in his chest, he gasped, it was upon him, there was no time now to call Deidra. He gulped as the familiar sensation of heat started from his pelvis and spread out toward the rest of his body. The sensation triggered his demonic form, making his wings spread out underneath him. Normally the position was uncomfortable but the discomfort from the need to mate was overcoming even that. He gripped the bed as his claws elongated. 

Lucifer let out an animalistic growl that ended in a trilling sound as he sniffed at the air. He could smell females, many in fact. His eyes began to glow red as he sat up. He needed to find one that would suit him. He had enough consciousness left to put on a pair of pants, but that was the last rational thought his lust crazed mind allowed him. He was out of his room and out in the now darkened corridors of the House. His powers allowed him to kill the lights in the halls, common rooms, he knew his brothers were either out of the House or occupied in the bedroom so they would pose no problem. 

He needed to hunt. 

Rosa dipped back into her bowl and groaned. She was out of popcorn, and she was angry about it. She was watching a movie on her Earth phone, enjoying the solitude. She’d read a book but then figured some Netflix would make her feel better. It had. She’d been laughing the entire night. 

She was feeling down so she’d worn one of her nightgowns. It was red, and ankle length. The back dipped low, and the front was a sweetheart neckline on spaghetti straps. Her earlier thoughts were to maybe go seek out one of the Lords’, but she didn’t want to use them to fill the void she was feeling. She took up a matching robe and slipped it on. She wanted more popcorn and she wasn’t about to go get dressed just to get it. 

Rosa took up her bowl and then opened the door to her room, only to see it shrouded in total darkness. She blinked and sighed, “Again, guys,” she muttered. She closed the door behind her after taking up her phone and using her phone’s light to make her way to the kitchen. She was barefoot too, not wanting to put on shoes for such a short errand. 

The hallway though completely dark, was quiet. She pushed back her hair, as it too was loose about her shoulders this time, free of its braid. She padded quietly passed the dining room and made her way to the kitchen. The hearth was lit, so she was glad to have some light there. The power seemed to be working there, so now Rosa was truly convinced that it was just the brothers playing some sort of trick with themselves. She took up another bag of popcorn and placed it into the microwave, setting the time she turned to lean against the kitchen island and wait for it to finish. 

“ _Rosa,”_ she heard a male voice whisper. She looked around, there was nobody in the room. She frowned, “Hello?” she asked as she headed toward the darkened hallway. The microwave finished beeping, but she paid it no heed as she tried to look through the darkness. 

Lucifer heard her door open minutes earlier, he’d scented her body, she was his, his mind registered. His scent was all over her, his baser instinct growing angry. Why had she not been presented to him, her body was his, she _belonged_ to him. Why was she not in his bed? He’d moved quickly, found her in the kitchen. 

He’d purred at seeing her dressed in his colors. She knew her place, his anger assuaged some. He’d called out to her, softly, whisper soft, wondering how focused on him she truly way. He’d smiled a feral smile when she’d heard him and started walking toward him. He was embraced by the shadows. All he needed her to do was to step into the darkness and he had her. 

Rosa looked out into the darkened hallway she couldn’t see anything. She realized that now she couldn’t see the light streaming in from the moon. In fact, it seemed like the entire area had been swallowed by darkness. She heard of this, had never seen it but in film. She swallowed audibly; she wasn’t alone and whoever that was outside that light of the kitchen fire, was more than wiling to wait. 

Lucifer watched as the realization of what was happening around her dawned on her. He smirked, licking his fangs. He unshrouded himself from the darkness he’d cast, making her eyes go wide as she noticed him. 

“Lu?” she gasped. He was shirtless, barefoot, and in his demonic form. His eyes were glowing, and a sound akin to a wildcats trill was omitting from him. 

“ _Rosa,”_ he trilled again, she then realized what was going on. He was in his heat, and whoever this version of Lucifer was; she didn’t know. Lucifer never used the entirety of his powers when in her presence. This was the first time she had ever seen him control the shadows the way he had. 

She gulped and said, “I…I thought you were looking for a demon female?” she needed to find a way around him. She’d been here before, the day before they’d made love. Though, she could tell whatever this was; was far more dangerous than her previous encounter with him. 

“I want what is mine,” he growled ferally, his wings flickering with anger. Did she think to deny him her body? He didn’t fucking think so. “Come to me,” he snapped out, the growl making it difficult for her to understand him. 

Rosa whispered, “Lucifer.”

Lucifer moved so fast Rosa didn’t realize what happened until she hit the floor of the kitchen with him on top of her. He growled again, inhaling her scent, licking her neck up to her jawline. 

Rosa shuddered as she spoke, “Lu, I-,.”

He roared, making her jump under him. She was completely pinned to the floor; he wasn’t letting her move.

They heard talking shortly after that, making Rosa go to scream, but Lucifer kissed her, a fierce bruising kiss before once again, moving with her so fast, she didn’t see anything as he seemed to move her from the kitchen altogether. 

Before she realized it, she found herself being thrown onto a bed, she rolled on it, before realizing she was now on his bed. She growled herself at being tossed around like a toy, “What the fuck, Lucifer!” she snapped. 

“Yes, I want you to fight,” he hissed, circling the bed, his wings flickering with anticipation. 

She leapt from the bed trying to run toward the door, only to have him grab her by an arm and toss her to the bed, leaping onto her now, pinning her to the bed. “No,” he roared. 

“Let me go!” she struggled. 

“I can smell how much you want me to fuck you, Rosa,” he hissed into her left ear, “So you shall have it, and will take it however I fucking give it to you,” he growled the last. 

Rosa snapped, “Then what the fuck are you waiting for?”

Lucifer growled as he tore the nightgown from her body in a single swipe of his claws before pinning both her hands above her head. Rosa hissed with pain, his claws had cut skin, but feeling his skin on hers, it made her forget about the small cuts. She was right where she wanted to be. She realized then he was already nude, she hadn’t even heard him take off his trousers. He held both of her hands in his right as he traced a clawed finger down her body, stopping at her breasts. His mouth was on the left side of her neck, sucking on it hard enough to leave a mark. He then bit into her, hard, as he tweaked her right nipple with his fingers. 

“Oh fuck!” she cried out as he pinched her nipple harder. 

“I expect you in my bed with your legs spread, do you understand me,” his voice was a dark hissed, practically unrecognizable. He wasn’t asking. He was dictating what she would do. Now, her body seemed to agree. Her mind; wanted to rebel; though it didn’t seem to be her mind in charge this night. 

“Yes,” she hissed as he ran a claw down to her navel before he dipped down to her labia, before slipping further. He found her wet, just like he knew she would be. Her scent did not lie to him, and despite her obvious fear, she wanted him. Of course, she would, he hissed. Her body belong to him. 

Lucifer released his hold on her and flipped her onto her stomach as he spread her legs wide, pulling her up by her throat so she was arched back toward him. He kissed her brow, “This is going to hurt,” he purred as he tightened his hold on her throat, as he slid his erection into her body. 

Rosa cried out as he became fully embedded in her. Above her, Lucifer shuddered in pleasure. Rosa could feel his body coiling to move, she was almost comfortable with him inside her, but he started to move, his pace was merciless, her wetness began to increase despite how hard he was taking her. 

He’d started to choke her, as he rutted wildly into her. This was not about her pleasure, this was about his, and a deep need inside her, demanded that she do it. Rosa wanted him to take what he needed from her. The idea of letting another do it grated her senses. He was hers, and his lusts were his to sate. She cried out as an orgasm ripped through her body, one she hadn’t felt building until it was upon her. 

He roared as she came around his cock, he released her neck as he took her hips in both hands and ground his hips against her backside. His eyes had closed from the pleasure. A purr like sound was coming from him, Rosa noted, but she couldn’t move, the euphoric feeling from her orgasm was keeping her from feeling much of anything. 

Lucifer hissed as he focuses again. He was still hard and was not ready to ease out of her body yet. He moved her onto her right side, while still inside. He maneuvered her left leg up and he came kneel over her right leg. He watched as her eyes focused again, and her warm brown gaze fell on his again. He smirked, “I am not finished.”

“Good,” she breathed, her eyes full of lust. Her passion making a spike of pleasure move up his spine. His wings flickered again, shuddering with all consuming lust he was now feeling. He began to thrust into her, watching with pleasure as her eyes rolled back again. Her body gripped at him again, she was already on the verge of coming. He purred again before he started to thrust into her savagely. 

Her scream reverberated through his bedroom; he basked in the sound of his body meeting hers, while he ripped screams of pleasure from her. This was how it was meant to be, savage, untethered, without his worrying about hurting her. She was taking him and enjoying herself as she should be. He felt her orgasm peak, and still he fucked her through it. Her screams had gone hoarse, her voice nearly gone from the sound of things. 

Rosa could not take more, but she refused to ask him to stop. If this was how she died; she lived a good life. The feeling of his claws digging painfully into her, his body commanding a cry from her with the speed and wreck less way he was taking her. 

He reached up and took a handful of her hair with his right hand and pulled hard, making her come again. He cried out with her again, coming yet again into her body. He bowed toward her, his wings closing in on her as well. Rosa gasped for breath as he released her hair, though he did not pull out of her body. She could feel that he still erect and could not fathom how that could be. 

He seemed to notice the question in her eyes because he replied, “I am not going to be done, for hours, maybe days. Do you understand, why I didn’t want to involve you?”

“No, actually that was fucking stupid,” she rasped making him frown at her. “Yeah, Lu, it was fucking stupid, what in hell did you think I would mind being nailed to the fucking bed? I, I mean, do you know me at all, Lu?” she asked with a frown. 

He smirked, “Well, we shall see if you can handle it,” he did not pull out of her as he moved her onto her back, lifting her legs so they were on his shoulders. He began to move again, his strokes deep, but slow, making her arch up from the bed from the pleasure. 

“Oh fuck, Lu, fuck, yes!” she keened. Her head was thrown back as she gripped at the bed, her hands not finding purchase anywhere from the sensations overtaking her body. He began to pound into her then, her orgasm peaking quickly now and continued to peak with his thrusts. 

Lucifer threw his head back, letting out another feral growl as her body spasmed around his erection, trying to milk him for a third time. Her cries made his desire heightened; he was once again beyond speech. He ran his claws up her body, leaving a trail of red marks up to her breasts. Her cries did not cease with the pain he was causing her. Her body tightened around his again as another orgasm overcame her. “Tell me you will always be mine,” he hissed as he leaned over her body. 

Rosa could hardly think but she heard him, “Yes, Lu, always,” she breathed out as he leaned down and kissed her, his body still moving inside her. He was getting close, she could tell, his thrusts were becoming less coordinated, “Come for me, Lu, I need to feel you come in me,” she breathed as they kissed. 

He shuddered out a breath as he came shortly after, their breaths mingling as he did. She was wrecked. Whatever it was he wanted, she would give him, because he owned her, in a way no mortal could. 

He whispered as he kissed her again, “I hope you understand what you have given me, and what you have vowed; all of you is mine, even in death, we will not part, Rosa.”

“Show me what that means,” she whispered back her hands wrapped around his horns now. 

He smirked darkly against her lips, pulling her arms back up toward the headboard, as he began to spend the rest of the night, doing just that. 


End file.
